


Heroes of Glory

by orphan_account



Series: Tales of Arden [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, M/M, Someone can ask me if they want to pick it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't know how to write DescriptionsUPDATE: 100 hits! thank youcomment or die plebs





	1. Chapter 1

A cold darkness took hold of the forest.

Sprung as if from the depths of the underworld itself, it consumed all in its path, darkening colors that were once lively and green as it spread from the epicenter in the middle of the forest. A crumbling tower, made of darkened stone and covered in moss, its shape still remaining, standing tall amidst the treetops. The darkness was seeping from its base, down through a hidden trap door and through a long, musky, dirty tunnel and into a large sprawling room of stone and wood, in the center of the large room stood a chanting figure in purple robes, his face hidden and his body shape concealed by his robe. He was surrounded by his followers, hundreds of them all dressed in black robes similar to the man in the center, they went about the business of magic and the arcane, arts that were forbidden on the continent of Arden. the robed figures continued their chant, low and foreboding, blue energy began to gather around the room, sparking like lightning. it pulsated upwards to the cavern roof and went right through it to the surface. The energy blasted into the sky in a beam of blue light, and disappeared into the clouds. The grey clouds turning black as night. 

And it began to rain


	2. The Newham Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate my titles

It was a peaceful sleep in, oh well

Beep beep beep beep! The alarm clock blared its shrill noise, Harald Miller rose from his bed in his Newham apartment and glanced at the source of the noise, 8:45 AM, it read, he shook himself awake and headed for the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he studied his appearance, he was 21, had caucasian skin, long brown hair and a prominent stubble, his eyes were mismatched due to Heterochromia, his left eye was blue and his right was brown. He was of a fit athletic build, and his most distinguishing feature, his height, he was 5,11 feet tall, he towered over many in britain, who mostly stood at 5,9. His father had been afflicted with gigantism so he supposed he had gotten the height from him. He turned from the bathroom and headed out into the stairwell to go downstairs. He walked over to the fridge and got some of last nights leftovers - A cold steak and kidney pie. He was less than financially stable but he managed, he grabbed his pack from the table and stuffed it with supplies for the day he planned on, a tramp into the British countryside would do him nicely. A rope, some bandages and antibiotics, his phone, food rations, and most importantly, his Machete. He had bought the blade at a hunting store, it was long and ever so slightly ornate, the blade was straight with a curve at the top, about 11 Inches long, and strong enough to break thick wood. Medieval history was his passion, and he relished the Machete he owned. Packing his things into his bag and hooking his sheath for the Machete into his belt, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, locking it behind him. He wandered out into the brisk morning air, there was a mild wind today so his hair billowed to one side as if he was posing in a movie, he resolved to walk to his destinations today, he was heading to North Downs Way trail in Kent, a long walk to get there in of itself, but he had been wanting to do this for years, and now he finally had mustered the will to do so. He was about to set off when a thought struck him, he would be all alone with nobody to talk to, no one to help him If he got hurt. His mind turned to one person who lived just across the road from him, Sophia Jensen.

Sophia Jensen was the disowned 18 year old daughter of two Danish parents who were part of a Neo-Pagan cult known as the Vingesti, a Cult that worshiped Odin and traditional norse deities. Sophia had not wanted to be part of the cult life and tried to run away, her parents had let her, but said that if they ever found her again, she would be sacrificed to Odin. Sophia had fled to London by booking passage on a boat and applying for refugee status in London, She had then met Harald when he was about to head out on his walks into the countryside. Sophia and Harald became fast friends, companions ever since that day they met. Harald crossed the street and approached Sophia's door, he knocked three times and stood back.   
“Be with you in a minute!” Yelled a soft voice, Sophia’s voice.  
“I can wait” Yelled back Harald, his voice deep but warm.  
“Harald?” Yelled down Sophia, he could hear a rush of footfalls, and Sophia rounded the corner, without a shirt on, She’s always been a bit clumsy, thought Harald as he covered his eyes.  
“Sophia put a shirt on” He said, holding back some laughter. Sophia blushed as she looked down at her naked chest. “Oh for the love of…” She said as she ran back to get a shirt. One minute later she came back to the door with a red T-Shirt on.   
“Sorry Harrold, been a bit distracted with things recently” She said apologetically  
“Hey I'm not complaining” He replied playfully, Sophia gave him a light push and a “Stop it you”  
“So I have an offer for you Sophie” Said Harold.   
“What would that be?” She replied curiously.  
“Backpacking” He said with a flourish of his hands  
Sophia looked at his machete quickly. And with a nod of her head, spun on her heel and slammed the door. Harold was left standing there in the doorway. Sophia had never done something like that beforehand, what had gotten-.  
He stopped when the door opened again and Sophia stepped back out, a short recurve bow slung over her shoulder, and a quiver of arrows in her hands.  
“When do we leave?” She said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I need to write longer paragraphs, they look long in Google docs, I promise, also Chapter one is going to get a revision, maybe, possibly, 50-50,

“When do we leave?” She said with a grin.  
Harald was taken aback with Sophia’s joke for a brief second, but regained his balance quickly.  
“Now, we leave now” He said. Extending his hand in a gentlemanly manner, she took it and was escorted out her house, Sophia turned to lock the house and walked beside Harold.  
“So where are we going then?” She asked him. Harold wondered if she would go back when he learned how far they were traveling  
“Dover” He responded curtly  
Sophia looked at him with an agonized face. Harold though she would turn around right then and there. But instead she straightened her back and told him, chin held high.  
“I will take you up on your challenge”  
Harold didn't reckon a day's walk much of a challenge but he resolved to humor her a bit.  
“Deal” He said to her. They talked about other things too as they walked their way out of London and into the surrounding countryside. Harold was somewhat lost in thought, something felt off today, something felt sinister ever since they had reached the edge of the outskirts of London, it was like an overbearing weight on his shoulders and skull.

“Harold? Harold?” Said Sophia’s voice, snapping Harold back to reality. “Yes?” he replied to her. “You seem odd, you okay?” She said to him, truth be told he didn't really feel all that well, but they were a bit too far away from London by this point to go back now.  
“Yeah, just lost in thought that's all” he said to her. “Okay, you're the boss big man” Sophia chirped. Harold didn't like her tone then for some odd reason. He stuck his arm out to stop her and looked around the area. They were walking via Fawkham road, the area around them was heavily forested. Traffic was almost non existent right now, and the normal noise of forest animals was strangely silent. Even the wind was making little noise.  
“Sophia, do you think this is odd? There's almost no sound anywhere” He said to her, she looked around as well.   
“Yeah… this is very strange” She said, her voice caked with worry. Harold looked to the skies, clear and blue, fine for hiking or backpacking.   
“Harold, I’m getting freaked out here, I think we should keep moving” Said Sophia, her voice was panicked now. Harold wasn't listening though, something In the forest was calling to him,. Harold! It whispered. “Did you hear that?” He said to Sophia. “No, what was it?” She responded. Harold took off into the forest suddenly. “Harold?” Yelled Sophia as she took off after him. Harold dashed through the trees, Sophia hot on his heels “Harold where are you going?!” She screamed at him. Harold continued running through the trees, Harold The voice continued. He kept running as the voice got louder and louder Harold, Harold, Harold. It was as loud as a scream now. He Knew he was deep in the forest now. Ceasing his run, he came to a clearing, In the middle of the clearing stood a small black stone ruin, circular like a tower. Sophia suddenly came crashing through the trees, her body covered i small cuts from the branches she must have hit while running after him.  
“Harold! What are you doing!?” She screamed at him, Harold looked down at himself, then back up to Sophia.  
“Don't you hear it?” He yelled back angrily at her. “Its calling to me!”  
“Who is?” She yelled back at him.   
“I don't know, can't you hear it!?”  
“No!” She screamed again, tears began to well up in her eyes. “C’mon Harold this isnt funny!, stop it!””  
Harold turned around as the voice began to scream his name again Harold! Come closer!. He edged closer to the tower, ignoring Sophia’s yelling. Closer Harold Closer. The voice was indescribably loud and Harold’s ears began to bleed. He reached the ruined tower and saw in the centre of it, a swirling mass of colors, red, purple, blue, white, all of them. A strong wind began to emerge from the vortex. Suddenly the ground was no longer under him, and he began to fall. The last thing he heard before everything went black was Sophia screaming his name.


End file.
